


That Asshole

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: No Powers Swim Team AU [10]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Character, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sean Cassidy is the men's swim coach, Swim Team, Trans Character, Trans Remy, Trans Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro has not stopped grumbling about Remy since the two of them met. Scott thinks it's time that Pietro took Remy up on his offer of a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a semi direct sequel to [weird things happen in locker rooms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7296820)  
> The past event that Pietro and Scott discuss takes place in and around that fic.

Pietro was stretching on the pool deck, warming up for swim practice. He was also glaring at a particular pool patron who was doing something on his phone. Pietro watched as the the guy put his phone down, well, he didn’t put it down, the guy had his phone in a plastic case on a lanyard around his neck, which Pietro thought was just weird. The guy checked his phone again and then jumped into the water, lanyard with phone still around his neck. “What the fuck.”

Next to Pietro, Scott started a bit. “What?”

“That guy…”

“What guy?”

Shit, right. “That asshole just jumped into the pool with his phone.”

“‘That asshole’ translates to Remy the guy we met in the locker rooms right?”

“He’s unbelievable. Waterproof cases are never that perfect, holy shit.”

“They make waterproof phones now don’t they?” Scott asked.

“Not one I would trust,” Pietro said. He was seriously dubious of any piece of technology that claimed to be waterproof. From watches to mp3 players to cameras. “My phone stays safely in my locker during practice. I don’t even risk bringing it onto the deck. Besides, that looked like an iPhone, one of the older ones.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“I could be wrong, he’s a couple lanes away.”

“You’re paying an awful lot of attention to someone you claim to dislike,” Scott said, shifting into the next position in their set of stretches.

“He’s annoying!” Pietro protested, mimicking Scott’s actions. “You heard how he introduced himself to me! That stupid… you can’t even call it a real pick-up line. I know you were there I heard you snickering.”

Scott chuckled. He remembered Remy’s very enthusiastic and flirtatious greeting. “I know, he introduced himself to me the same way.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, didn’t work very well for a couple of reasons.”

Pietro snorted. “Yeah. Combination of boyfriend and you’re blind as a bat so asking you to look at his shorts was a no-go.”

“Bats actually have pretty good eyesight. Them being blind is a myth.”

“You’re a fucking nerd, Summers.”

Scott laughed.

Pietro tapped Scott on the shoulder, “Everyone’s getting up, Coach Cassidy’s saying something. I think we’re starting, do you want me to grab your gear bag for you?”

Scott got to his feet. “Yeah sure. Thanks.”

Pietro glanced over to the lane that Remy was swimming in. He wasn’t doing badly, but he wasn’t exactly doing well either. At least not by Pietro’s standards. “God no one that attractive should swim so badly.”

It took Scott a moment to realize that Pietro was probably talking about Remy again. “You know maybe you should take him up on that offer of a date.”

Pietro grumbled. “If he’s still hanging around once practice is over. _Maybe_.”


End file.
